Fairytales
by makamae-kealohilani
Summary: 12 100-word drabbles written for the twilight100 LiveJournal community. Various characters and pairings.


Title: Wolf in Shining Armor

**Wolf in Shining Armor**; Bella, Jacob/Bella centric

_Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

100 years to the day she's been a vampire. The first 25 years were nothing but pure bliss in her eyes, but as more of them started to pass, things became monotonous, and soon enough Romeo and Juliet (she refused to be Cinderella) had drifted apart.

She faintly remembers how she'd had a "knight in shining armor" (he'd laugh if he were here) so many years ago. He wasn't exactly Prince Charming, or fairytale material, but right now she'd give anything for her big bad wolf.

**Lost Voice**; Marcus/Didyme

She was perfect. He felt blessed just to be in her presence (they say it was just her aura, he says otherwise). Little did he know his princess would be taken away because of a simple want—_power_.

And he didn't even get to play the Prince and wake up his Sleeping Beauty with a touch of lips, lips he still longed for.

These days he felt more like Ariel than a Prince, because his voice seemed lost, though this had been by choice, instead of the fault of an evil octopus. It's too late to get it back now.

**Everything is Okay**; Jacob, Jacob/Bella centric

Jacob watched from the shadows as Edward twirled Bella around the room like some Disney princess in a twisted fairytale. Soon the clock would strike twelve, Cinderella would lose her glass slipper, and return back home.

But maybe in this story instead of going back to her evil step family, Cinderella would run into the arms of her best friend and tell him everything that had happened that night. About how the lovely Prince—_bloodsucker_—had swept her off her feet. He would be gagging on the inside, but on the outside he would smile and pretend everything was okay.

**There Are Villains Too**; Edward, Edward/Bella

Edward knows that fairytales aren't just full of joyful princesses, fairies, animals, and sugar-coated love. There are villains, too. He should know; he's one of them.

At least that's what he tells himself for over a century, in the mirror seeing nothing but fangs and evil, even though deep down he knows it's not true.

So he gets a great surprise when the lovely princess falls in love with the bloodsucking villain. That's not how fairytales are supposed to work. Not how the story should end (or begin).

But that doesn't seem to matter to her, or to him anymore.

**Happily Never After**; Rosalie

Rosalie Hale had always considered herself a princess. Beautiful, lovely, perfect in every way. In every fairytale her father told her as a child, she was the fair maiden.

All she needed was her Prince Charming. And she thought she had found him too, he was perfect, just like her. Then one night she abruptly stopped believing in fairytales.

It was cold that night, but not after long it began to burn. She awoke not by a kiss, but to a happily never after. And to think Bella _wanted_ this life, begged for it.

At least she'd killed the Prince.

**Rapunzel and the Frog Prince**; James, James/Alice centric

Most people would make James the villain of the fairytale, but he considered himself more of a Frog Prince. He wasn't the most stunningly beautiful vampire out there, but he could be "noble" when he chose to.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair" he whispered to Mary Alice as he cut off more of her dark locks until there was barely any left. This would seem psychotic to an outsider, but it was his crazy idea of devotion. He carefully set Sleeping Beauty down, walked away, and began to compulsively sniff her hair.

He smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Rapunzel."

**I'm a Wolf, duh!**; Jacob/Bella

"What fairytale do you think you belong in, Jake?" Bella asked as she finished reading her sleeping daughter the story of Rapunzel.

"Well that's pretty obvious—Little Red Riding Hood. I'm a wolf, duh!" answered Jacob, pointing to invisible ears reminiscent of _Mean Girls_.

"Then again, there's always The Three Little Pigs—I'd blow our house down like _nothing_." He added.

"Ooh, Jake, what a scary big bad wolf you are." Bella mused, and then muttered, "I could totally see you in my grandma's nightgown."

Jacob swept up his wife bridal style, kissed her, and whispered, "Very funny, Little Red."

**No Problem, Snow White**; Jacob, Alice

Alice sat behind the couch, her hands squeezed over her ears. She admitted that having Jacob near more often made her head ache a _little_ less, but she just couldn't _stand_ his snoring.

She snatched up a large pillow and, with perfect precision, threw it across the room at Jacob's head.

He snapped open his eyes immediately, looked around, and lay them Alice.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Could you _please_ keep the snoring down, Dopey—I mean _Sleepy_." Alice told him.

"No problem, Snow White." Jacob said. He automatically dropped down to his pillow, and purposefully snored louder than before.

**You Can Be My Angel**; Jacob, Jacob/Bella centric; Title and lyrics from "Angel" by Sudden Rush

_Every time I see you, _

_Every time see your face_

_You know you go and steal my heart_

Every glance, every look Jacob got from Bella, it was as if she had his heart locked up in a cage, and was taunting him, teasing him, making him want more, and than snatching it away.

Jacob couldn't understand what made him feel this way about this simple girl. What he did know was that it just felt right, as magical as a fairytale.

_You can be my angel, help me fly away_

_I can be your sunlight, brighten up your day_

**You Always Thought That I Was Stronger**; Jacob, Jacob/Bella centric; Title and lyrics from "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

Bella may think that Jacob is the same strong person on the inside that he is on the outside. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

Truth was, since Bella stepped into his life, his insides have turned to mush. He puts on the strong front to show her that he's not the only one capable of doing that. Plus, she seems to like those strong Princely-types.

All she saw was the muscular knight; he really was the love-struck stable boy.

**Never to Be**; Jacob, Jacob/Bella centric; Inspired by "Boomerang" by Steven Strait.

He dreams about her every night, about them. Praying that she dreams the same, that Sleeping Beauty wants to wake up from his kiss.

It's kind of hard to keep that dream going when it's obvious how completely one-sided it is, how only one dreamer dreams of love.

_Laughter, pity, poor Jacob, no fairytale for him, just for us, how sad, the puppy's in_ love, _aww—_

_Shut up!_ He thinks. The voices in his head enjoy making fun of him, apparently.

_Great, I'm hearing voices now._ But they have a point—she loves to hear the sadness in his song.

**Wishes & Dreams**; Bella, Jacob/Bella centric; Inspired by "Wishes and Dreams" by Stellar Kart.

Jacob was her knight, the one who made her laugh, took all the sad memories away for just a second, brought her back to life, back to smiles and sunshine.

She could have spent her life (however short, it didn't matter) with him, but she settled for forever, smiled instead to the handsome, charming, fairytale Prince.

Bella never saw, or maybe just pretended not to see, how this had broken the knight's heart, how he still had that longing look in his eyes. Back then, anyway.

A century later, she begins to find him in all her wishes and dreams.


End file.
